Rocznica
by Van Vision
Summary: 339 XS Xanxus x Squalo x skrzypce XDDD


Squalo leżał rozwalony na kanapie w varijskim salonie, trzymając jedną rękę za głową, drugą zaś opuszczoną tak, że dotykała podłogi. Wbijał nieobecne spojrzenie w sufit, a jego myśli błądziły tak daleko, że nawet nie zarejestrował pochylającego się nad nim Lussurii, który machał mu przed nosem jednym ze swoich piórkowych boa.

– Squ–chan – mówił. – Ziemia do Squ, zgłoś się.

Jednak szermierz nie reagował, więc zielonowłosy westchnął z rezygnacją i usiadł okrakiem na jego brzuchu, gdyż uznał, że to jedyny sposób zwrócenia na siebie uwagi. I miał rację.

Squalo zamrugał szybko kilkakrotnie, skierował wzrok na Lussurię i chwilę analizował zaistniałą sytuację, po czym wydał z siebie głośne „VOI". Strażnik Słońca natychmiast zakrył mu usta dłonią i przyłożył wskazujący palec do warg.

– Ciii – szepnął Lu. – Wszystkich pobudzisz – uśmiechnął się delikatnie, a gdy uznał, że Superbi nie ma już zamiaru krzyczeć, zabrał rękę. – Jest dopiero siódma, wszyscy śpią. Spokojnie.

– Jak mam niby być spokojny, do cholery, skoro nagle siadasz mi okrakiem na brzuchu, ty stary, zboczony okamo?! – krzyknął cicho Squalo.

– Ale to było jedyne wyjście, skarbie. Byłeś nieobecny i nie reagowałeś, gdy do ciebie mówiłem – wyjaśnił Lussuria wyraźnie urażony. – I nie jestem stary.

Białowłosy wpatrywał się przez chwilę w mężczyznę z mordem w oczach, ale w końcu westchnął tylko ciężko i przeczesał ręką jedwabne kosmyki. Co on się będzie przejmował kimś takim jak Lussuria – przecież każdy ciągle w jakiś dziwny lub niezwykle denerwujący sposób starał się zwrócić jego uwagę, najczęściej po to, by wkopać go w jakąś robotę. Belphegor ciągnął za włosy. Mammon lewitował nad głową i powiewał kawałkiem srajtaśmy tuż przed nosem. Levi chodził za nim jak cień i chrząkał, chrząkał i chrząkał. Lussuria przytulał, głaskał, całował w policzki, czoło i nos. A Xanxus popychał, warczał, prychał, krzywo patrzył, rzucał szklankami, kieliszkami oraz innymi rzeczami i wylewał na niego wodę, sok lub wino.

– Xanxus... – westchnął Squalo bezwiednie, a potem usłyszał typowy chichot Lussurii. – Voi, i z czego się tak śmiejesz? – warknął, a po chwili rzucił: – Cholera.

– To o nim tak myślałeś – śmiał się Lu.

– Wygadaj się, a wydłubię ci oczy i odetnę to, co dla faceta najważniejsze, jasne? – wymamrotał wściekły przez zaciśnięte zęby.

– Och, Squ–chan, nigdy bym tego nie zrobił, przecież mnie znasz – Strażnik Słońca nachylił się nad przyjacielem i dał mu buziaka w policzek. – To o co się tak martwisz? Nieodwzajemnione uczucie?

Squalo prychnął, lekko się zarumienił i przymknął powieki. Milczał. Nie miał w zwyczaju rozmawiać o swoim życiu prywatnym – a tym bardziej uczuciowym – z kimkolwiek. Nigdy się nie zwierzał, trzymał wszystko w sobie. Wszystko. I nie zamierzał tego teraz zmieniać.

– Squ?

Zresztą, on tego nie zrozumie. Co z tego, że jest okamą? Nie zrozumie. Superbi sam ledwo to rozumiał, to co dopiero ktoś inny.

– Squalo?

To było zbyt skomplikowane. Chaotyczne. Relacja między nim a Bossem nie była podobna do żadnej innej. Ona była nietypowa, tajemnicza, z niewyobrażalną ilością zagadek, niewypowiedzianych słów, pełna sprzeczności. Lussuria na pewno nie zrozumie, to niemożliwe.

– Squalo, do cholery – zirytował się Lu i uszczypnął go w policzek. – Chcę ci pomóc, skarbie, daj mi szansę!

– Aleś ty namolny, Lussuria – warknął białowłosy. – I tak nie pomożesz i nie zrozumiesz.

– No daj mi szansę – jęknął Lu. – Proszę~

– Uuuuch... Jutro jest nasza czwarta rocznica, a ja nie wiem, co mu dać. Normalnie zrobiłbym jakąś kolację, obiad, cokolwiek, ale w tych warunkach, bez żadnej prywatności, nie da razy...

– Czwarta?! Ojejku... Dobrze się ukrywacie, nie ma co – stwierdził zielonowłosy i zamilkł, odchylając głowę do tyłu. Zaczął coś mruczeć pod nosem, najwyraźniej intensywnie nad czymś myśląc. – Hm, hm. Chyba wiem, co możemy na to poradzić... Och, tak, jestem geniuszem~ – uśmiechnął się promiennie i zszedł z przyjaciela. – Zostaw wszystko mnie, Squ–chan~ – wyśpiewał i w podskokach poszedł do swojego pokoju.

– Lussuria, czekaj! Co chcesz zrobić?! Voi, Lussuria! – krzyknął Squalo, ale nie uzyskał odpowiedzi.

Szermierz usiadł i złapał się jedną ręką za głowę. Nie wiedział czemu, ale miał złe przeczucia. Bardzo złe. Trzeba było milczeć i nic nie mówić. Nie byłoby przynajmniej żadnych problemów. A tak... To będzie istna katastrofa.

Jednak w głębi białowłosy chciał, żeby Lussuria wymyślił jakiś genialny plan, żeby udało się go wprowadzić życie, żeby on i Xanxus mogli spędzić dzień tylko we dwoje, żeby Boss się uśmiechnął...

*

Następnego ranka Superbi nie był w najlepszym nastroju. Ciągle warczał, rzucał mordercze spojrzenia, a gdy robił śniadanie, to niemalże każdy talerz i szklanka przynajmniej raz zostały narażone na zbicie przez zbyt brutalne traktowanie. Kiedy Levi A Than próbował się dowiedzieć czy wszystko w porządku, został przybity do ściany widelcami, które chwilę przedtem znajdowały się w dłoni szermierza.

Nikt więcej nie dociekał, o co chodzi.

– Kochani~ – zaśpiewał nagle Strażnik Słońca podczas trwania posiłku, mając wielki uśmiech na twarzy. – Uciszcie się na chwilę, proszę, mam bardzo ważną wiadomość~ Otóż przypominam, że dzisiaj na obiedzie swoją obecnością zaszczyci nas sam Kyuudaime~

Zapadła grobowa cisza. Belphegor upuścił z wrażenia nóż i przestał się uśmiechać w swój charakterystyczny, szaleńczy sposób. Levi opluł kawą Squalo, który nawet nie zareagował z typową dla siebie gwałtownością i brutalnością, tylko z jego gardła wydobyło się inteligentne „eee". Mammon otworzył usta, z których wypadła kanapka z dżemem i zrobiła _plask_, lądując na blacie stołu, zaś Xanxus o mało nie zakrztusił się mocną, czarną herbatą.

– Że co? – Boss niemalże krzyknął, ledwo powstrzymując wybuch gniewu. – Czemu ja nic o tym nie wiem?!

– Och, przecież ja o tym wspominałem ponad dwa tygodnie temu! – powiedział Lussuria z pretensją w głosie. – Nie moja wina, że mnie nie słuchacie! Jesteście tacy okrutni! – zachlipał, wyjął chusteczkę i otarł nią oczy.

– O, rany, to trzeba tu posprzątać – stwierdził Levi, niezbyt zadowolony tym faktem, bo coś mu mówiło, jak to się wszystko skończy. – Nie można przyjąć ojca Bossa w takich warunkach... To kto sprząta?

Nagle wszyscy wydali się być niesamowicie zainteresowani swoim jedzeniem, wbijając w nie wzrok i dziabiąc widelcem.

– No nie mówcie, że znowu ja! – krzyknął zrozpaczony Strażnik Błyskawicy. – Przecież ciągle sprzątam!

– Bo taka twoja rola, shishishi – zachichotał Belphegor.

– Właśnie, właśnie – poparł Mammon. – A poza tym, wyobrażasz sobie mnie z miotłą albo odkurzaczem?

Bel spojrzał na Arcobaleno i wybuchnął śmiechem, przewracając się z krzesłem na podłogę. On chyba potrafił to sobie wyobrazić.

– Squ–chan posprząta! – krzyknął uradowany Lussuria. – I zrobi pyszny obiad!

– Że co?! – wrzasnął Superbi. – Co ty pieprzysz?!

Xanxus uniósł brew, zlustrował wzrokiem swojego chłopaka, a potem zielonowłosego. Upił łyk herbaty.

– Posprzątasz i zrobisz wykwintny obiad, a my wszyscy wyjdziemy, żeby ci nie przeszkadzać. Jasne?

– VOOOOI! Nie wrobisz mnie w–

– Jasne? – Strażnik Słońca uśmiechnął się niezwykle przymilnie i zaczął rozciągać policzki białowłosego.

Szermierz wytrzeszczył oczy i zamrugał kilka razy. Lussuria wyglądał i zachowywał się przerażająco.

Pomasował policzki. Okularnik użył zdecydowanie za dużo siły. Specjalnie?

Przez moment Superbi nie potrafił skojarzyć faktów i nie rozumiał, o co może chodzić. Przecież to Levi jest od sprzątania, zawsze tak było. A poza tym, po cholerę od razu cała Varia ma się wynosić?...

I nagle go olśniło.

– No niech będzie – powiedział po długiej chwili namysłu. – Zajmę się tym.

Nie wiedział, co zamierza jego przyjaciel, ale postanowił mu zaufać. Niech się dzieje, co chce.

– Wspaniale! – klasnął Lu. – No to jemy śniadanie i wybywamy!

Boss spojrzał na białowłosego pytająco, ale ten tylko wzruszył ramionami, sięgnął po herbatę i upił łyk, uśmiechając się niezauważalnie pod nosem.

– Naprawdę nie będę musiał sprzątać? – Levi ledwo powstrzymywał cisnące mu się do oczu łzy szczęścia.

– Naprawdę – odparł zielonowłosy z wielkim uśmiechem.

*

Członkowie Varii dumnie kroczyli (a w przypadku Mammona – dreptali) przez miasto, powodując ogólne zainteresowanie wśród ludzi. Niecodziennie przecież widzi się taką dziwną grupę paradującą po ulicy.

Na przedzie szedł oczywiście Boss, chmurny i niezadowolony. Nie podobała mu się ta cała sytuacja. Nie dość, że jego ojciec miał przyjechać na obiad, co było dla niego czymś niemalże nie do zniesienia, to jeszcze został zmuszony przebywać w miejscu publicznym z tymi skończonymi idiotami. Ten dzień zdecydowanie nie należał do najlepszych w jego życiu.

Za nim szedł uradowany Lussuria, kręcący biodrami i podśpiewujący jakąś głupią pioseneczkę. Bawił się przy tym swoim piórkowym boa, robił obroty i od czasu do czasu uwieszał się na Księciu przyjacielsko. Ten zaś go zawsze odpychał, po czym wracał do poprzedniego zajęcia, czyli podcinania Vipera, ale jakoś mu to nie wychodziło. W końcu Mammon wdrapał się na ramię Lussurii, więc Bel stracił zainteresowanie. Levi szedł kilka kroków za Xanxusem, obserwując wszystko i wszystkich, w każdej chwili gotów do obrony Bossa w razie niebezpieczeństwa, które mogło się kryć przecież wszędzie.

– A tak właściwie, to dokąd idziemy? – spytał nagle blondyn, stając w pół kroku.

– Do centrum handlowego – krzyknął rozradowany Lussuria i wskazał palcem na wielki budynek, który powoli ukazywał się ich oczom zza innych bloków.

*

Squalo doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że ma bardzo mało czasu. Znał Xanxusa jak nikt i wiedział, iż Boss długo nie wytrzyma. Dlatego pracował za dziesięciu, gotując jedno z ulubionych dań syna Kyuudaime – które było niezwykle wykwintne i trudne do zrobienia – i w międzyczasie sprzątał po trochu całą siedzibę Varii, głównie skupiając się jednak na pokoju Xanxusa.

Może jednak nie będzie aż tak źle, jak myślał?...

*

Siedział przy stole, bębnił palcami o blat i posyłał wszystkiemu i wszystkim mordercze spojrzenia. Miał serdecznie dość. Ci idioci zachowywali się zupełnie jak dzieci, wygłupiając się, śmiejąc i podjadając sobie wzajemnie desery lodowe, które kupili. Na dodatek zielonowłosy rzucił wcześniej propozycję połażenia po sklepach, co zostało odebrane z ogólną aprobatą, w szczególności przez Bela, i skończyło się na wielkiej stercie toreb oraz pudeł z innymi pierdołami, leżącymi na ławce obok niego. A żeby było jeszcze śmieszniej, to Mammon ciągle gdzieś znikał, zapewne próbując okraść jakieś sklepy.

– Bossu, uśmiechnij się! – powiedział Lu, ale Xanxus tylko warknął pogardliwie i założył ręce na piersi. – Chcesz spróbować? – przystawił mu łyżeczkę z lodami i bitą śmietaną do ust. – Są naprawdę dobre.

– Spieprzaj – rzucił Boss i odepchnął jego rękę.

– No wiesz co, Bossu...

– _Rodzice około dwuletniego dziecka znalezionego w sklepie z antykami proszeni są o zgłoszenie się w punkcie obsługi klienta na drugim piętrze _ – zabrzmiał komunikat z głośników.

– _Nie jestem dzieckiem, głupia kobieto_ – dało się usłyszeć głos Mammona.

– Ojej – Lussuria przystawił dłoń do policzka. – To kto chce być ojcem Mammon–chana i przy okazji moim mężem? – poruszył na boki biodrami. Zapanowała dziwna, niezręczna cisza.

– Mam dość – warknął Xanxus, wstał gwałtownie, przewracając kilka pudełek z ciuchami, odwrócił się na pięcie, jego płaszcz zafalował w powietrzu i po chwili można było zobaczyć jego oddalającą się sylwetkę.

– Bossu, Bossu, gdzie idziesz?! – krzyknął Levi umorusany bitą śmietaną. Belphegor stwierdził, że idealnie komponuje się z jego wąsami.

– Zostaw go – Strażnik Słońca machnął lekceważąco ręką i uśmiechnął się do siebie szeroko.

– Ale–

– Zaufaj mi, Levi – położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

Jakieś dziecko zerknęło z zainteresowaniem na całą scenę, pociągnęło swoją mamę za kurtkę, wskazało na Levi A Thana i powiedziało:

– Mamo, mamo, patrz, a ten pan ma coś białego w okolicy ust!

*

Xanxus wszedł do domu i trzasnął drzwiami.

– Squalo! Przynieś mi wina! – krzyknął.

Cisza.

– Squalo!

Żadnej odpowiedzi.

– Squalo, do cholery jasnej! – wszedł na górę i otworzył drzwi do swojego pokoju. – Gdzie on znowu pola–

Xanxusa zatkało. To, co zobaczył, przekroczyło jego wszelkie wyobrażenia o tym, co mógł zastać. Wszystko było uporządkowane, okna zasłonięte, a na środku pomieszczenia znajdował się średniej wielkości stół z wystawnym obiadem, wazonem pięknych kwiatów i świecami. Przy łóżku stał Squalo, ubrany w czarną elegancką koszulę, czerwony krawat, czarne, lekko obcisłe skórzane spodnie i białe rękawiczki. Jedwabne włosy związane były grubą szkarłatną wstążką i opadały kaskadą na plecy. Xanxusowi przeszło przez myśl, że Superbi nigdy wcześniej tak ładnie nie wyglądał.

Chrząknął. Szermierz odwrócił się, a gdy zobaczył Bossa, uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Wiedziałem, że nie wytrzymasz dłużej niż trzy godziny, wiedziałem – powiedział rozbawiony.

Xanxus nic nie odpowiedział, tylko usiadł wygodnie na krześle przy stole i nalał sobie wina. Zapanowała chwilowa cisza, jednak nie była ona ani niewygodna, ani niezręczna.

– A co z ojcem? Miałeś gotować obiad dla niego, nie dla mnie – rzekł wreszcie czarnowłosy. – Poza tym, niedługo reszta naszej posranej familii się zleci.

– O to bym się nie martwił. Lussuria wszystkim się zajmie.

– Co ty wygadu–

– Cicho siedź – rzucił białowłosy, włączył pilotem jakąś przyjemną, spokojną muzykę, podszedł do Xanxusa i nałożył mu jedzenie. – Smacznego – usiadł po przeciwnej stronie stołu i sam zaczął jeść.

Wszystko przebiegało w ciszy, która wystarczała im za całą rozmowę. Czasem na siebie zerkali, na ich ustach pojawiały się delikatne, ledwo zauważalne uśmiechy. Gdy skończyli, Squalo chwycił Xanxusa za rękę, posadził w fotelu, wyłączył muzykę i wyszedł z pokoju na kilka minut, po czym wrócił, trzymając w rękach... skrzypce.

– Skrzypce? – czarnowłosy uniósł brew. – Nie wiedziałem, że umiesz na nich grać.

– Nigdy nie pytałeś – odpowiedział Squalo z wrednym uśmieszkiem, ale zaraz spoważniał, ułożył instrument w odpowiedniej pozycji, rozluźnił mięśnie rąk, uniósł smyczek i chwilę później w całym pokoju rozległa się przyjemna dla ucha, spokojna melodia, bez jakiejkolwiek fałszywej nuty. Xanxus rozsiadł się wygodnie, obserwując dokładnie szermierza, jego skupioną twarz, palce przemykające po strunach, przymknięte oczy...

Pozwolił, żeby muzyka go otoczyła, otuliła, przeniknęła w głąb serca i duszy. Zamknął oczy, rozkoszując się tym momentem, nie chcąc, by kiedykolwiek się skończył. Było mu dobrze. Cała złość, którą nosił w sobie, cała nienawiść i żal do świata ukryte w sercu nagle jakby przestały istnieć, obezwładnił go spokój, wypełnił całym sobą, ukołysał do lekkiego snu.

Nie wiedział, ile tak drzemał, słysząc w podświadomości tę przepiękną, czystą melodię, ale czuł się zawiedziony faktem, iż się skończyła. Otworzył oczy i wbił spojrzenie w Squalo, wciąż stojącego przed nim, z opuszczonymi skrzypcami i zmieszaną miną.

– Zagraj mi jeszcze kiedyś, Squalo – powiedział Xanxus, dźwigając się z fotela. Podszedł do białowłosego i przybliżył swoje usta do jego ucha. – Zagrasz?

– Jeśli chcesz i jeśli ci się podobało, to zagram – wymamrotał Superbi i spojrzał gdzieś w bok. – Ej, co robisz? – zapytał, gdy Xanxus wziął skrzypce i smyczek do rąk i położył je ostrożnie na jednej z szafek. Potem wzdrygnął się, kiedy czarnowłosy objął go w pasie i złożył pocałunek na jego szyi. – Xanxus?...

Spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. Były inne. Takie spokojne. Nadal świecił w nich charakterystyczny, dziki płomień, ale teraz jakby zmalał, wyciszył się.

Poczuł ciepłe usta na swoich, usta, które łaknęły bliskości i z każdą chwilą stawały się coraz bardziej zaborcze, namiętne. Przymknął oczy, objął Bossa za szyję, pogłębił pocałunek, wplótł palce w kruczoczarne, szorstkie włosy. Silne, pewne ręce zaczęły rozpinać czarną koszulę i zsunęły ją z ramion. Błądziły po bladej klatce piersiowej, brzuchu i plecach, kreśląc na nich koła większe i mniejsze, gładziły jedwabiste włosy. Squalo westchnął cicho, kiedy rozpalone pożądaniem wargi zetknęły się z jego ramionami, a potem schodziły coraz niżej i niżej, znacząc wilgotnymi śladami szlaczek wzdłuż piersi, brzucha i podbrzusza, a potem znów zatopiły się w jego ustach.

– Xanxus – szepnął pomiędzy pocałunkami i przylgnął do niego całym sobą, pragnąc więcej ciepła i bliskości.

Boss chwycił go, przeniósł na łóżko i pochylił się nad nim, pocałował w nos, odgarnął kosmyk włosów za ucho, pogładził po policzku. Szermierz uniósł lekko biodra w ponaglającym geście i spojrzał wyczekująco na czarnowłosego.

– Aleś ty niecierpliwy. Jak zwykle – zaśmiał się Boss i pozbył się spodni i bokserek Squalo, a potem, wraz z pomocą białowłosego, również i swoich ubrań.

Squalo nie musiał długo czekać, by poczuć w swoim wnętrzu Xanxusa. Wygiął plecy w łuk, odrzucił głowę do tyłu i jęknął głośno, zaciskając palce na umięśnionych plecach swojego kochanka. Nieważne, ile razy uprawiali seks – zawsze było to coś innego, nowa rozkosz, zaciśnięcie więzi. Niewyobrażalna radość ze świadomości, że nadal jest się potrzebnym.

Dostosował się do rytmu pchnięć i poruszał się wraz z czarnowłosym, podwajając przyjemność. Wzdychał, jęczał, wymawiał imię Bossa, domagał się pocałunków i coraz to nowych pieszczot, prosząc o więcej. Dostawał wszystko, czego tylko zapragnął. Ach, jak on kochał ich rocznice, to były jedne z tych bardzo rzadkich dni, kiedy Xanxus zrzucał z siebie maskę zimnego, obojętnego człowieka i pokazywał swoją drugą stronę.

Poczuł ciepłą dłoń na swoim członku, która zacisnęła się na nim i zaczęła przesuwać się w górę i w dół. Zarumienił się nieziemsko, jęknął głośno i wygiął plecy jeszcze bardziej. Oplótł Bossa nogami wokół pasa, objął ramionami jego szyję i przylgnął do niego tak bardzo, że ich klatki piersiowe się ze sobą stykały i wyglądali niemalże jak jedno ciało. Skrył twarz w ramieniu Xanxusa, wzdychał, dyszał i wiercił się pod nim. Wreszcie krzyknął głośno, gdy doszli razem, jednak krzyk ten w połowie został stłumiony przez namiętny pocałunek.

Kochali się jeszcze długo, z pasją, bez opamiętania, jakby zaraz mieli się rozstać i już nigdy więcej nie zobaczyć.

*

Xanxus patrzył na spokojnie śpiącego Squalo, ufnie wtulonego w jego pierś i uśmiechnął się lekko. Pogładził szermierza po włosach, delikatnie go od siebie oderwał, wstał, przykrył dokładnie kochanka i skierował się do łazienki, by wziąć prysznic.

Ten dzień jednak nie był taki zły. Wręcz przeciwnie, był bardzo udany.

*

– Hej, nie powinniśmy już wracać? – zauważył Levi.

– No, w sumie, jesteśmy tutaj od ponad pięciu godzin, należałoby się zbierać – dodał Belphegor.

– Moglibyście mnie wypuścić? – spytał Mammon, siedząc ze zrezygnowaniem w klatce. Po czwartym razie „wzywania rodziców" Strażnik Błyskawicy nie wytrzymał i wsadził do niej Arcobaleno, wiedząc, że nie ma zbyt dużych szans się stamtąd wydostać.

– Przykro mi, Mammon–chan, ale nie możemy, dla twojego własnego bezpieczeństwa... Och, to ja wam nie mówiłem, że dzwonił do mnie Kyuudaime jakąś godzinę temu i powiedział, że coś mu ważnego wypadło i wpadnie jutro? – powiedział beztrosko Lussuria.

– Nie... – odpowiedział Bel.

– No to teraz mówię – zaśmiał się zielonowłosy. – Te, a co powiecie na to, żebyśmy nie wracali dziś do domu, tylko kogoś odwiedzili i u niego zanocowali?

– Shishishi, fajny pomysł. Powkurzajmy kogoś swoją obecnością.

– A kogo? – Levi A Than spojrzał podejrzliwie na Lussurię.

– Dino! Pamiętacie, zapraszał nas kiedyś!

– Hm, hm – czarnowłosy przystawił rękę do ust i chwilę się zastanawiał. – Czemu by nie? A co z Bossem i Squalo?

– Oni bez nas przeżyją. To co, idziemy?

– Tak! – krzyknęli zgodnie, zabrali zakupy i poszli nawiedzić młodego bossa rodziny Cavallone.


End file.
